1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a broadband planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA), and more particularly to a dual-band and broadband planar inverted-F antenna built in thin frame TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication has gained booming development in recent years. In response to the trend of miniaturization in many communication products, the antenna needs to be down-sized and possess an embedded architecture so as to provide an aesthetic appearance to the products. In comparison to the monopole antenna and the inverted-F antenna, the planar inverted-F antenna has the advantages of smaller size and bigger. Through suitable design with the radiation conductor, the planar inverted-F antenna is able to receive dual-band and multi-band wireless signal and has been widely used in signal reception for wireless electronic products such as mobile phone.
In recent years, the digital TV (DTV) is further combined with wireless module to receive wireless signals conformed to 802.11a/b/g/n protocols of the wireless local area network (WLAN). In general, the WLAN has two signal bands, namely, 2.4 GHz˜2.5 GHz and 4.9 GHz˜5.85 GHz. However, under the miniaturizing and thinning trend of TV screen, if the wireless module still uses the planar inverted-F antenna to receive WLAN dual-band signals, the requirements of slimness and big bandwidth cannot be both satisfied. Therefore, how to provide a dual-band planar inverted-F antenna having the features of slimness and big bandwidth at the same time has become a prominent task for the development of digital TV using WLAN communication.